


The Good Witch

by SakiaLumei



Series: The Shrike That Flies West [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Children, F/M, Multi, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaLumei/pseuds/SakiaLumei
Summary: Joyous days are ahead when Sakura and Leo have their first son. However, the Crown Princess Mozu is still without child.





	The Good Witch

**Author's Note:**

> No beta-ing. We post like men.

The servants hurried through the halls, telling as many others as they could the good news. The guards on their breaks drank a round and the tower bells rung. Court nobles rushed to the royal bedroom, but Subaki, Charlotte, and Benny were ready to block them from entering. Only a select few were allowed in the room.

Sakura lied back on the bed, her red face caked with sweat. Her cries of pain only worried her husband, Leo, as she squeezed his hand with so much force, he thought she’d break it. On her left, Hana dabbed her forehead with a towel and as per the midwife’s instructions, kept Sakura on a regular breathing pattern. “You’re doing great, My Lady. In. Out. There you go.” Though, there was also slight panic in her tone.

The last person, Mozu, was acting as her midwife. She had told her best friend that she had helped plenty of births in her village, animal and humans alike, and that was enough for Sakura to ask for her help. Though to be told, the stress and anxiety welling within Mozu in the moment as she set warm towels down and rolled up her sleeves had been going on for more than just this afternoon.

“Alright,” she said, her brows pinching together. “We have to start pushing now, Sakura.” Through her tired eyes, she managed a nod and her eyes pinched closed. Sakura bared her teeth, squeezed Leo’s and Hana’s hands, and cried out.

Mozu caught the baby’s head and the rest of its body. She let out a sigh of relief as Sakura’s voice tired out and her head fell back against the pillows. Leo pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and darted for the windows to let in the air. “Hana,” Mozu signaled for her to come assist her.

Using the warm water and towels, they cleaned the baby up and as they did, they checked its sex. Hana gasped, her lips smiling through it as Leo returned to his wife’s side.

“Sakura?” He helped her sit up, wiping her head and chest with the towel. “Are you okay? You did it. It’s over now.” And he pressed a smiling kiss against her head.

“Mozu?” she asked, voice hoarse. “Are they?”

As soon as she was done drying it off, Mozu turned around and the baby began to cry. The happy couple sighed in relief, for life was within their child. She walked to Sakura. “Congrats. It’s a lil’ boy.” Mozu felt a little crack in her voice getting that sentence out, but they did not seem to notice with all of their attention hyper focused on the baby. “Keep ‘im close. He needs warmth.”

Sakura took the baby in her hands, supporting his head and gazed upon him as if he were the most magical being in the world. Mozu recognized the look of new mothers, their hearts swelling and overflowing with love for their little creation, and Sakura was no different. She counted his fingers and toes and listened to his soft cries. Leo sat on the bed next to her, marveling at the sight of his son.

“Is it here?” The familiar deep, rough voice of the King rang out. Mozu quickly pulled blankets over Sakura for her decency as the rest of the Nohrian family burst in. Camilla and Elise dove to sat on the edge of the bed, the both of them cooing and staring in awe. “Hey, now,” said their father, approaching. “You know the rules. I get to see it first.”

“Of course, Father,” said Leo, his voice welling with pride. With Sakura’s instructions, he picked up the baby in his arm, taking a moment to give him a glance before handing him to Garon. The king supported his head and his usual grimace softened into a sincere smile.

“It’s a boy,” he said. “Another son of Nohr. Praise to the dragons above! A healthy boy!”

Xander was the last to make his way in, first glancing at his own wife. Mozu took a step back, her shaking hands holding her arms. She noticed his eyes on her and gave him a forced smile, nodding her head towards his gushing family. Meanwhile, she was going to take a step outside.

Once news of the delivery of the new prince came out, the nobles had dispersed the celebrate and spread the word. The chapel bells rang and she could hear the reveling of the citizens outside. All of it drove through her heart that she should be happy, but she couldn’t be, no matter how much she really wanted to be. She pressed her back against the cold wall and stared at her feet. _I’m so selfish. I should be jumpin’ for joy. I’m so happy for Sakura but…_

The sound of the door opening and closing snapped her out of her thoughts. Mozu turned her head to see that Xander had stepped outside, his lips pressed in a thin line. He could see right through her eyes and knew exactly what she was feeling. Like a good husband, he simply walked over to her and extended his arm to pull her into a hug. She pressed her face against his chest, holding him tightly. Her tears and whimpers were muffled by his shirt. Xander could only rub her back and try to ease her at this time.

* * *

This would never had been a problem in Hoshido.

About three years had passed since the two weddings and signing of the peace treaty. Just the other day, Leo and Sakura had their first child: a son that they named Forrest. The Nohrian family was overjoyed; Camilla and Elise particularly grasped at every opportunity to see him. Meanwhile, there were no signs that Xander would see his first child anytime soon.

When it became known that Sakura was pregnant, Mozu really was overjoyed and ecstatic. Then, as the months waned on, she overheard the maids and butlers starting rumors.

_Three years and nothing? Maybe she’s barren. I thought peasants were supposed to breed like rabbits. _

At first, Mozu had known that the stupid rumors were just noise and that the servants just needed someone to talk about. But, when five then six months had passed and still no sign of any pregnancy, she began to worry. Upon thinking about it, it was common for people in her village to have more than one child, but her parents only had her. _Could it be?..._

_Well, if she can’t do it, then Milord could divorce her._

She would never forget that whisper in the hall. Thankfully, Charlotte had heard it too and was not afraid to chew out the maid and butler, shouting profanities before telling her mistress to ignore “those idiots.” Mozu knew that in her heart, Xander would never do such a thing, not after everything they had suffered through to get to this point. And yet, the doubt still lingered in her mind.

Either way, she needed to get out of Krakenburg for just a bit.

* * *

The wilderness was like a second home for her; it always felt familiar and having lived in Nohr for three years, she eventually learned its rules as well. The forests outside Krakenburg always had a fresh breath of air ready for her as she ventured out to forage for vegetables. Xander would be holed up in meetings until dinner, giving her plenty of alone time.

As she tracked her steps, a peculiar and new scent filled her nose. Tipping her head up and glancing at the trees, Mozu turned around until she saw some smoke. “Smoke? Out here?” She pressed her brows together. “Oh gosh! I hope it aint a fire!”

She hurried through the forest, avoiding trees and bushes. As she drew closer, the smoke did not smell of wood or trees burning, but rather of something sweet. Once she came to its source in a clearing, Mozu gawked at it. Right there was a small cottage, the smoke coming from its chimney. “What the… aint this royal land?” she asked, approaching the front door. Steeling her courage, she knocked twice and called out, “’Scuse me! Is anyone there?” No answer, but she knew that someone had to be there if the chimney was going. Another knock. “Hello?--”

The door opened and now standing in the doorway was a petite girl, her thick hair as dark as night reaching her hips. She scowled behind her transparent veil and wore clothes reminiscent of the dark mages that appeared in court from time to time. “I heard you the first time,” she answered, her child-like voice hinting at annoyance. “Who are you?”

“Ah…” Mozu needed a second to process this. Was there really a child living out here by herself? She had to find out more. “I-I’m Mozu.”

“Don’t know you,”

“Oh. Well, I, uh…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh! I’m married to Crown Prince Xander. Do you know him?”

The girl blinked and shook her head at the sentence. “Wait.” She held up a hand. “You’re the Hoshidan that married the Crown Prince?”

“Yes! Boy, I’m glad that—”

“Come in.” She turned on her heel and allowed her inside. Mozu stepped in, closing her slacken jaw and taking a good look around the place. First, she noticed the rows of shelves packed tightly with books of all colors and sizes. Then, assorted plants and jars of spices filled an entire wall in their own right. The sweet scent came from the pot burning on the fire. The girl snapped her fingers and the lid came off by itself. Mozu held back a gasp as she pointed to a spoon, then to the pot, and it went to stir whatever concoction was in there. “Sit.” She gestured to a chair.

Mozu took a seat and gripped tightly on her skirts. “So… who are you?”

“My name is Nyx,” said the girl, turning around and coming to sit with her. “I used to be a court mage for the Nohrian Royal family. That is, until.” With a sigh, she gestured to herself, “I became cursed.”

“Cursed!?”

“Yes. You see, I am much older than you are, but I am stuck in this childish form until I figure out a way to remove it.” She groaned. “But I _suppose,_ in the meantime, I can offer my services. What seems to be the trouble?”

“Trouble?” Mozu frowned. “H-how do you know if I’m in trouble?”

Nyx waved her hand. “No one comes out to this deep part of the forest unless they’re really looking for something or trying to get away from something.”

She had her there. Mozu took a deep breath, wondering if she should tell Nyx. After all, they had only just met and her connection was to the Royal Family. Though, she did not seem the type to care about rumors and spiting her. Her gut was telling her that she was okay. “W-Well…” She sighed. “Xander and I have been married for three years. The same time as Leo and Sakura. And, well, they just had their first boy. A lil’ one named Forrest.” Nyx hummed in thought. “And, well… it’s been a while, but… I haven’t been able to get pregnant yet.” She pinched her brows together and dug her nails into her dress. “I just… I’m scared that there might be something wrong.” Nyx’s eyes focused on her with such intention that it made her uncomfortable. When the mage said nothing, Mozu had feared that she had offended her somehow. “Oh gosh! Was that too personal?” She stood up. “I’m sorry. I can just go—”

“Sit down.” Mozu did quickly. “It wasn’t that. Lady Mozu, there are a lot of reasons as to why a woman can’t conceive. Half of the time, it’s just bad math.”

“Math?”

“Indeed.” She stood up and walked over to the boiling pot. “I can assist you, if you have the time.” Mozu had to pause and then. The weight of what she said finally occurred to her. _I’m scared that there might be something wrong._ If she went down this route, then she would know for sure. It was frightening to confront, but for her and Xander’s sake, she had to find out.

“Yes!” Mozu said with a nod. “What do I do?”

Nyx sat down, bringing two cups of tea, its spicy aroma filling the air and warming Mozu’s throat. She began by first asking Mozu a lot of questions such as her daily routine and eating habits. Then, she suddenly asked Mozu about all of the private stuff: how often do you have intercourse, when do your cycles occur, all of the embarrassing things. Eventually, she spilled all of it like a bag of beans. When Nyx had heard enough, she snapped her fingers and three jars of spices floated to her.

“In five days,” she said as she opened the jars, “I want you to make this into a tea and drink it before you lie with your husband.” Nyx fashioned a concoction of different herbs and plants into a blended tea, storing it in a jar and allowing it to float in Mozu’s hands. “When you are done, lift your legs and press them against the wall.”

“Wha—why?”

“Gravity helps.” Mozu was about to ask in what sense, but the image in her mind made it clear enough. “Come back in a few months.”

“Th-thank you!” She inspected the herbs and narrowed her brows. “So this will…?”

“It will help you,” Nyx said. “Good luck, Lady Mozu.”

* * *

Five days passed. Mozu stared at the kettle, waiting for it to boil. Evening had fallen and she decided to make two teas, one for herself and one for Xander. Of course, Xander’s would be the usual Nohrian blend he had before bed while Mozu would make hers from the blend that Nyx made her. Expecting it to be medicinal, she was rather surprised at its alluring and sweet aroma. She kept an eye on which tea was hers as she carried the tray back to their room.

Xander was still dressed in simple trousers and a loose shirt as he sat by the fire, reading another book. _If he’s reading, then he’s probably not that tired. Good…_ Mozu sat in the chair opposite of him, setting the tray down on the small table between them. “I’m gonna change. Don’t burn your tongue,” she told him, her tone teasing. With a light chuckle, he thanked her before she took off. When he was out of sight, she shrugged off the dress she wore that day and untied the corset. Tonight, she opted for a shorter nightgown and covered herself with a purple robe. “Okay,” she said to herself. “It’s just like any other night.” After patting her cheeks and exhaling deeply, she rejoined him by the fire, taking her tea in hand. “How’s the book?”

He set it down to enjoy his tea. “Entrancing,” he answered, taking a sip. “In good and bad. The prose is excellent and keeps your mind’s eyes busy. But the subject material?” He rolled his eyes. “Horrible, the things this man did.”

Mozu took a sip of her tea, finding that it was just as delicious as it smelled. Once it cooled, she sipped on it as she and Xander continued their conversation about their days, laughing about it and reflecting. Then, Mozu swore she felt the magic of the tea weave itself within her. Her shoulders dropped and she was as calm as a clam. There wasn’t a negative thought in her mind, nor a debilitating one. She set her cup down and took Xander’s as well when he was finished. Then, taking his hand in hers, she walked to his chair and leaned in for a kiss.

She tilted her head and placed one knee on the cushion, allowing him to hug her waist and bring her closer. The fire roared and cracked behind them as they slowly pulled away, not a word uttered between them. She pressed her forehead against his, her fingers tugging gently on the curls near his shoulders as their eyes met. Xander could always figure out what she was thinking, and from her determined and mischievous expression, he knew exactly was she was asking for.

The prince held her by the back of her thighs and lifted her as he stood up. She kept her arms on his broad shoulders as he set her back on the bed and stroked her cheek, brushing away some stray bangs. Only Xander looked at her this way that made her felt like the most beautiful and loved woman in the world and he only gave such a look to her. And tonight, with her preparation and hope, Mozu knew in her heart that it would be different.

It was the most passionate and intense night that they had in a while.

Xander closed his eyes and breathed softly, sleep coming for him soon. “Shall we stay in tomorrow morning?” he asked with a yawn. “We can have our tea and breakfast served in bed. It’s been a while since we shared a nice bath—Mozu?” He had opened his eyes to continue the conversation and saw that his wife was pressing her legs against the wall, the entire lower half of her body now vertical as she lied down on her back. “Whaaat are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh.” She bit her lip, her soft laugh a tad nervous. “I uh… heard this helps.”

“It helps?”

“With getting’ a baby.” Xander’s expression softened and he appeared pensive. Finally, he sat up to lean over, stroking her hair.

“Mozu,” he started, his voice serious. “I just need you to know that whatever happens, I would never stray or leave you.” His words humbled her expression. “You are my wife. And you already bring me happiness that I never dreamed of having.” Then he gave her his smile and kissed her knuckles. She wished that they could stay like this forever, holding each other’s hands and lazing in bed. Then again, she wished for that almost every night they spent together. _If I do get pregnant, I’d miss moments like this…_

All the more reason to savor them, Mozu realized. The next night, she used more of the herbs and made another tea. And another on the next night, and another on the next. As they waned on, she was less concerned about conceiving and more about spending quality time with her husband. Xander chuckled and quipped about how often they were together every night, but he couldn’t complain.

_It don’t matter what happens,_ she thought on the fifth night as he lightly snored next to her, clearly spent. _This time together was magical…_

* * *

After that week, she seemed to have forgotten about Nyx and her magical tea. Mozu started visiting Sakura more often, helping with Forrest and caring for him. Unlike many other royals, Sakura wanted to raise Forrest as much as she could by herself. On Mozu’s advice, though, she did ask the maids here and there so she could have a few breaks.

Ryoma was paying a brief visit to Nohr to see his nephew and sister, bringing his two retainers along as well. At the moment, Mozu was cooking for them while Charlotte hung around to help her, but mostly to gripe about one of the retainers. “I mean!” she said, chopping the onions furiously, “Can you believe the nerve of that guy?! Ugh! He says that I ‘amuse’ him and that I ‘have so many obvious facets.’” Mozu knew that to be true, but she listened anyway, also amused. “I just wanted to wipe his smirk off his face! Well, I think he was smirking. It’s so hard to tell with that mask.” She paused. “I wonder if he’s attractive under it…”

Mozu laughed. “Yeah, I know Saizo,” she said as she folded more dumplings. “He seems to talk to you often. Maybe he’s got a lil’ crush on you?”

Charlotte’s cheeks turned pink and she shook her head. “Oh, don’t tease me, Lady Mozu!” she said with a grin. “Well… if he’s trying to court me, he has a weird way of showing it!” And she went back to chopping loudly. “One-eyed jerk…”

In the next moment, a wave of nausea spread through Mozu. The rhythmic chopping rang in her ears. She shook her head, setting down the knife to try to center herself. “Oof…”

“Huh? Lady Mozu?” Charlotte placed a hand on her back to help soothe her upon seeing her discomfort. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah…” she said, breathing in and out and praying that the nausea would fade. Thankfully, it dissipated, and she could stand back up. “I’m good now. Whew! Maybe I haven’t been eating…” The nausea did not return, but a dizzy spell came in its stead. Charlotte’s voice muffled out as she held her head, her balance swaying. She could still hear her calling her name as her legs gave out and she found her vision going up to the ceiling. As her back hit the floor, the ringing in her ears faded and she slowly began to recover herself.

“Lady Mozu? Lady Mozu!” Charlotte helped her sit up but feared making her stand. “What’s going on?! What are you feeling?”

“Dizzy…” she groaned, holding her head. “Ow… Charlotte… my room?”

Charlotte lifted her bridal style with no problem and a focused look on her face. “Of course! BENNY!” she shouted as she kicked open the door to the kitchen. “Get the doctor!”

Once the doctor left for the evening, Mozu lied in bed and stared at the canopy ceiling as she thought of what could have possibly made her feel sick. She cooked all of her and Xander’s food from scratch, checking each ingredient to make sure it was still good. It wasn’t like her to let a bad apple slip in.

The door opened. “Mozu?” Xander briskly strolled to her bedside, sitting on the edge. “The doctor told me you had fallen. Are you alright?” With his eyes so full of worry, his warm palm cupped her cheek. She pressed her hand against his and turned her head so she could kiss his hand.

“I’m fine, ya big worry-wart,” she said with a smile. “Gonna take a little more than a fall to do me in.”

He sighed. “Even so, I can’t help but worry. The doctor informed me that you were feeling nauseous,”

“Oh yeah.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “I’ve been wrackin’ my brain, trying to think of what we ate that might not be sitting well.”

He lifted a brow before glancing towards the window, thinking on the same problem. “Wait,” he said, “I haven’t felt anything. Was there something you ate that I didn’t?”

“Mmm…” Since she and Xander had all of their meals together, they ate the same food. “Nope. None that I can think of. And nothing out of our usual routine.” She shook her head. “Last time I ate somethin’ special was—”

_…The tea._ Mozu’s eyes widened and her chest sank at the realization. How long ago had that been? A month? More than a month? She lifted her fingers, counting the days and weeks. Wait, that couldn’t be right. She counted again, coming to the same conclusion.

Xander had been watching her count on her fingers, appear surprised, then hurriedly count again. He tensed and asked, “Mozu, what seems to be the trouble?”

She glanced up at him. Gods, even if it was what she suspected, she couldn’t tell him just yet; it was far too early to be certain. And if it were not the case, she could not bear the thought of breaking his heart with false hope. No, she could only tell him if she was absolutely sure. “Um…” But, she could not lie to him. He would see through it right away anyhow. “I’m, uh… I think I’m just tired. Entertainin’ Ryoma and what not.” When they made eye contact, Xander’s brows were back to furrowing in worry. It was evident from his tight lips that he did not fully accept that answer, but, he knew that when she was ready to tell him, she would.

“…Of course.” He rubbed her back. “Thank you for all that you do.” He pulled her into a hug that seemed to say, _You tell me when you’re ready… and I am sorry that I do not have the power to help you right now._

To ease his worries, she hugged him back.

* * *

Mozu waited for days to see if there were any changes, but the nausea and dizzy spells remained vigilant. The only change was that she startled Xander on the fourth morning when she catapulted out of bed to vomit in the bathroom. As she cleaned up and washed her mouth, she knew that she had reached the point where she could not keep it from him any longer. It was still a little too soon to call it, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_What if I’m wrong?_

As her hands gripped the sink, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her mother would say to her in this situation.

_I thought I was goin’ crazy those first few days. There I was, workin’ those fields when suddenly, I saw the sky blur ‘round me and your Papa rushed over. Thought it mighta been the heat. Next day, weather was nice, but I felt sicker than a mule. And kept feelin’ sick. I said to him, ‘someone in there don’t like beans!’ And that’s how I knew I was gonna have you. A Momma just knows these things._

She placed a hand over her lower stomach and scrunched up the night gown fabric, telling herself to breath. She recalled everything Nyx told her about all of the signs to look for. The sicknesses and the dates added up. Her gut told her that it was true and on a usual day, she put full faith on her gut. _Think. If it were any other day, you’d know it. You wouldn’t be second-guessing._

And if that were true, then it was time to tell him.

Mozu stepped out from the bathroom, seeing Xander sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees as he held his hands, no doubt thinking and worrying. When he heard her footsteps, he lifted his head and sat up. “Mozu.” She let him talk first. “You know I would never pry if you did not wish me to, but,” he pleaded to her, “please, can’t you tell me if something is wrong?”

She exhaled slowly before making her way to him, standing before him. He reached for her hand, squeezing it as their fingers interlaced.

“A while ago, I was down in the dumps over not havin’ a baby yet,” she said, watching his expression sullen. “I was… all worried that somethin’ was wrong. And if somethin’ was, then…” Another sigh. “Then you’d have to leave me.” His eyes widened and he clearly was about to say something to counter it, but she pressed two fingers against his lips. “Hold yer horses. Anyway, while I was out in the forest, I stumbled across a tiny house. In that tiny house was a witch-lookin’ gal. Her name was Nyx.”

“Nyx?” he asked when she fingers left his lips. “I’ve heard that name. I thought she retired.”

“Ah… of sorts.” Hard to tell him that she was cursed to look like a child. “Anyway, she told me what I had to do. Gave me a magical lil’ tea too.”

“Told you what to… wait.” He lifted a brow. “Is that what happened with that one week—”

“Yup!” She cut him off quickly. “But here’s the crazy thing! After that, I completely forgot about it. I stopped caring about whether or not I could have a baby. All I really wanted after that was to be with you, to spend time with you, and enjoy that.” His frown softened into a slight smile.

“Wait,” he said. “What does this have to do with your illness?”

“Right…” She wondered how she would tell him. Maybe, after she gave such a heavy story, she could be a little whimsical with it. “Well, here’s my guess.” Mozu took Xander’s hand and pressed it against her stomach. “Whoever’s in there got somethin’ to say about dumplings.”

She watched his brows rise, his lips part. Ever so rarely in his life, he appeared flabbergasted and she could not hide her joyful smile. His hand slid to her waist and pulled her closer, his forehead pressing against her stomach. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing his happiness to course through his veins. “This is… I…” He breathed out a chuckle. “I’m speechless,”

“That’s alright.” She reached forward, hugging him and rubbing his back. “I love you, Xander,”

“I love you too.” He placed a small kiss on her stomach. “The both of you.”

* * *

“Doctor confirmed it the other day!” Mozu said to Nyx, sitting in her chair and watching the mage sort some books. “Your magic saved the day,”

“Hm? Oh.” Nyx looked over. “I didn’t cast a spell.”

“Wh-what? But… the tea?” Mozu looked puzzled.

“Oh, it was just a blend of my favorites. It wasn’t enchanted.”

“Huh?!” She stood up. “But then—how did—I don’t…?!”

Nyx chuckled. “There wasn’t anything wrong with you magically, Lady Mozu. You were just thinking about it too much.” She walked over. “I just gave you the means to increase your chances with knowledge. The tea was just to relax you.” She gave another small laugh. “Although, you _thinking_ that it was magic might have done the trick.”

The Crown Princess blushed. “Aw, that’s totally unfair! You tricked me!”

“I am a witch. It’s my specialty.” She smiled behind her veil. “Congratulations, Lady Mozu.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A XanMozu fic? You bet your sweet-ass it is  
I had a really hard time thinking of a title for this lmao.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I'll try to add more <3


End file.
